The purpose of this project is to test the effectiveness of tailored, nontailored and booster interventions to increase worker's use of hearing protection equipment and to test the predictors of the use of hearing protection model (PUHPM) as a model for behavior change. The approach used in this research serves as a prototype for the development of nursing interventions. Through testing of the Health Promotion Model (Pender, 1987) as a causal model, the previously funded project identified the predictors of worker's use of hearing protection equipment (accounting for over one half the variance in use), and piloted an intervention based upon those predictors. This proposed renewal will test the effectiveness of that pilot-tested intervention delivered in a technologically advanced (individually-tailored and interactive) format. Consistent use of hearing protection devices (HDP's) prevents noise-induced hearing loss, an irreversible impairment with very significant monetary and personal costs. But, workers are not consistently wearing HPD's; use of HPD's by groups of construction workers and factory workers ranged from 21% to 72% of the time they were in high noise. Prior to this investigation, little attention has been directed toward identifying the most effective way to assist workers in adopting the use of hearing protection devices. To determine the best ways of increasing worker's use of hearing protection, this project will assess the effectiveness of tailored and non-tailored interventions (based upon predictors from the causal model, the PUHPM) on their use of hearing protection, thereby reducing worker's noise induced hearing loss. Four specific aims will be addressed in this study. 1) assess and contrast the effects of tailored and non-tailored predictor-based interventions and a control intervention on workers' use of hearing protection equipment, 2) Determine the effect of the booster interventions and of the frequency of booster interventions delivered to the experimental and nonexperimental groups, 3) determine if the effects of interventions and booster interventions on use of hearing protection differ for gender or race subgroups of workers (African Americans and females), and 4) Test the PUHPM as a causal model of use of hearing protection by a) determining if changes in theoretically specified variables are associated with changes in use of hearing protection, and b) assessing the fit and predictive utility. It is hypothesized that predictor-based (individually tailored and non-tailored) interventions and booster interventions will be more effective than the traditional training programs (control) offered at the plant site in increasing worker's use of hearing protection devices. This proposed continuation will deliver the intervention in an innovative format, building on recent research findings regarding the effectiveness of individually tailored interventions. Further, this proposed project will contribute to the science base by testing the effectiveness of individually tailored interventions. Further, this proposed project will contribute to the science base by testing the effect of booster interventions. Results from the proposed study will provide a model for future nursing intervention research and aid in reducing a serious preventable impairment, noise induced hearing loss.